1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cutoff valve that is mounted on an upper wall of a fuel tank, and opens and closes a connecting passage to connect the fuel tank and outside, as well as to connect with another valve mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel tank is provided in its upper part with a fuel vapor processing system equipped with fuel cutoff valves, such as a full fuel control valve and a rollover valve, connected to a canister. Through opening and closing of the individual valves at prescribed fuel levels, venting of the fuel tank to the outside is assured while at the same time preventing liquid fuel from spilling to the outside. The rollover valve is designed to block fuel from flowing to the outside at a fuel level above full tank level in order to prevent fuel from spilling out when the vehicle tilts, during slalom driving of the vehicle, or similar situations.
In one known design, in addition to a pipe connecting it to the piping the leads to the canister, the full fuel control valve is provided with a pipe connecting it to the rollover valve, thereby allowing the piping that leads to the canister to be used in common and simplifying the piping arrangement (JP 2005-138677A). However, a problem with conventional full fuel control valves was that liquid fuel or fuel spray exiting the rollover valve tended to flow unimpeded towards the canister side.